


В ее воспоминаниях он улыбался...

by AAluminium



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Она была виновата – бесконечно виновата, ей хотелось кричать и до крови расцарапывать руки, умолять Провидение о том, чтобы оно повернуло время вспять – и тогда ничего из этого бы не случилось; но зная собственное бессилие перед пожирающим чудовищем – Временем – Сэм сдавалась – неспособность что-либо сделать обезоруживала ее, укореняя в голове только одну-единственную мысль: это все действительно произошло с ней.





	В ее воспоминаниях он улыбался...

В ее воспоминаниях он улыбался. 

На его четко очерченных губах играла лукавая улыбка, серые глаза с расширенными от тусклого света зрачками, слегка поблескивали из-под полуопущенных ресниц, когда он с каким-то непонятным вызовом внимательно разглядывал ее. 

А теперь ничего этого не было. Сэм отчаянно пыталась выкинуть из памяти болезненные воспоминания, но свинцовое чувство вины, тяжелой пулей засевшее в ее груди, лишало ее сна и покоя, мешало думать – и бесконечно выматывало нервы. Девушка ночами напролет ворочалась в постели, не находя себе места, садилась на кровати, обнимая колени и, раскачиваясь, просила прощения за то, что не бросилась на помощь и не пошла вопреки здравому смыслу в эти чертовы катакомбы. Если днем она и могла еще бороться со своими страхами и тревогами, то перед лицом ночи Сэм была бессильна: кошмары, липкие и тягучие, болотом и зыбучими песками все глубже утягивали ее на самое дно – и ей казалось, что она вязнет в крови, захлебывается, почти тонет – и выныривает, чтобы почувствовать чей-то настойчивый толчок сверху, все больше загоняющий ее вглубь густой жижи. Она кричит, пытается выбраться, думать здраво – и понимает, что совершенно скованна, парализована и готова сдаться. 

Девушка понимала, что физически не могла помочь Джошу – но почему она не бросилась в эти проклятые шахты, как только узнала, что с ним случилось? Почему после слов Майка о чудовище, утащившем ее друга, она не рванулась в эти переходы пещер, почему не уговорила других следовать за ней, почему не сделала ничего, чтобы удостовериться – пускай даже и в самом страшном – исходе этой роковой встречи брата и сестры? Как она могла поступить так подло по отношению к человеку, с которым ее объединяло нечто большее, чем просто дружба – но какая-то особенная связь, для других непонятная, но такая очевидная для них обоих… 

Лунный свет, некогда мягкой разливавшийся по белой простыне, ушатом холодных лучей ударил Сэм по лицу. Приподняв белокурую голову и сощурив ярко-зеленые глаза, замутненные влажной дымкой, девушка нашла в себе силы вновь сдержать слезы – несвойственное для нее проявление слабости, которое, по ее мнению, считалось непозволительной роскошью. Она была виновата – бесконечно виновата, ей хотелось кричать и до крови расцарапывать руки, умолять Провидение о том, чтобы оно повернуло время вспять – и тогда ничего из этого бы не случилось; но зная собственное бессилие перед пожирающим чудовищем – Временем – Сэм сдавалась – неспособность что-либо сделать обезоруживала ее, укореняя в голове только одну-единственную мысль: это все действительно произошло с ней. Она действительно потеряла лучшего друга. Это все действительно случилось наяву. Она действительно видела человеческую смерть, сталкивалась с трупами, бегством спасалась от мифических чудовищ… а он… а он не успел. 

Девушка запустила руки в волосы, безучастно уставившись в пространство. Если бы только можно было каленым железом выжечь память, если бы только можно было бы хотя бы забыть этот низкий голос с полуигривыми интонациями, уверенный взгляд – ей стало бы немного легче; пускай эта пуля в ее сердце так никогда и не была бы вынута – но по крайней мере, не напоминала бы о себе так остро… 

\- Черт возьми, прости меня… - пробормотала она в темноту, закусывая нижнюю губу, делая рваный, судорожный вдох. – Прости… Ты ведь никогда не услышишь даже этих слов. Мать твою, да как это все неправильно! – вырвалось у нее намного громче, и, не сдержавшись, Сэм ударила ладонью подоконник. – Так не должно быть… Мы все должны были держаться вместе, а получилось… Знал бы ты, как мне тебя не хватает… 

Подавив короткий всхлип, девушка тяжело сглотнула и, резко выпрямившись, вновь закусила губы, медленно закрывая глаза, чувствуя, что находится на грани – и уже не может сдерживаться. Сколько можно было себя обманывать и говорить, что в этом нет ничьей вины? Сколько можно сводить все к адреналину и этим адским тварям, повылазившим из самой Преисподней? Сколько можно оправдываться, менять темы разговора, заминая эту – которую всем им необходимо было обсуждать, и которую никто не хотел заводить. Сколько можно прятаться и скрываться от собственных мыслей, сооружая какие-то тонкие и обшарпанные стены из страшных воспоминаний, находя в них слабое и мазохистское упоение – они ведь так легко позволяли сказать, что у них не было другого выбора. 

Но выбор был!.. 

Сэм сжала руки в замок и наконец-то дала волю эмоциям. 

Спустя почти год.


End file.
